


make sure that you hold on to the things that you love

by mermistia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, aight i posted two fics that weren’t bmc so now it’s back to our regularly scheduled riverway!, how the fuck do i tag things, let’s GOOOO, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermistia/pseuds/mermistia
Summary: Ly craves affection, and River is more than happy to provide.





	make sure that you hold on to the things that you love

**Author's Note:**

> “ly craves affection” me too buddy

Ly loves touch. 

Almost _every_ kind of touch, River realises. Fingers laced together, hands running through their hair, legs linked under the covers. They love the contact, the care and reassurance that they’re loved, the warmth of being held tight against River’s chest. 

They’ll never admit it, though, and River finds that strangely cute. 

As interesting and consuming as River’s book is, Lyceum proves to be ever the distraction. He can almost feel the annoyance radiating off of Ly as they stand in the corner, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed over their chest and their lips twisted into a pout. Their outfit matches River’s perfectly, shorts and a shirt and fluffy socks that Jeremy had demanded that they buy, with the exception of Ly’s ever-present hoodie thrown over their shoulders. It’s another thing that they love to touch, River supposes, something warm and soft and familiar. 

He wonders if Ly finds him warm and soft and familiar, considering how much they seem to cling onto him. 

“Are you alright?” River’s voice is only slightly teasing, just a hint of amusement weaving its way into his words as Ly sticks their lip out further, staring at the ceiling resolutely. They pull their hoodie closer around their body, and River glances at them out of the corner of his eye to see them scrunch up their nose in concentration as they figure out how to reply.

“I’m fine,” is what they settle on, but there’s still frustration in their voice, and River snorts st the answer. 

“You can come here if you want,” he says, and Ly is by his side in a split second, clutching his arm as happiness breaks across their face. River’s breath catches in his throat as Ly smiles at him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder as they nuzzle deeper into him, and he tilts his head back for another kiss when they settle themself behind him on the sofa, their legs hooked around his waist and their head resting gently on his shoulder. “Hm. Someone’s affectionate today.”

Ly flushes just a little, burying their face into River’s neck with a short whine, and River grins, feeling their hands clutch the front of his shirt and pull him closer to them. “You’re just proving my point here.”

“Shut _up,_” Ly says, and River feels their lips curve into an embarrassed smile against his neck. 

“No, it’s cute.” River’s book falls into his lap, his hands wrapping around Ly’s wrists and sliding up to entwine his fingers with theirs, tracing gently over the tips of their nails. “I like it.”

Ly looks up, cheeks burning, and gives River a nervous smile before pressing a kiss into the back of his hair, behind his ear, the back of his neck. “Yeah, well. I like you.”

“Mm, I think you clinging onto me like I have thirty seconds left to live sort of gave that away.” River slides down on the couch, one hand reaching out to grip Lyceum’s waist and pull them in front of him, setting them down on his lap and lifting their arms to rest over his shoulders. A quiet noise of surprise leaves Ly’s lips as they’re picked up, replaced almost immediately by a laugh as they feel River’s arms wrap around them, sliding under their hoodie to rest lightly on the small of their back, pulling them as close as possible. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ly says back, biting their lip to hold back a smile. 

“What a surprise, meeting you here.” River’s hands rise higher, brushing over Ly’s skin and making them shiver as they lean in closer, their breath warm against his face. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” they whisper, and River obliges almost immediately. His lips press hard against theirs, fitting together perfectly, and his fingers dig harder into their skin as they press themself against him, no space between their lips or chests. They pull apart for just a second, taking in breaths of cold air that don’t match the burning warmth between them, until they push themselves back together and hold each other tight again, their hands travelling from each other’s waists to necks and back again, clinging on to wherever is in reach in a desperate attempt to destroy any non-existent space between them. 

“I love you,” River murmurs against their lips. It’s so soft and low that he doesn’t even realise that he’s saying it until it’s out, it’s spoken, and he can’t take it back. Though really, he doesn’t think he wants to. He means it. He never thought he would, never thought he’d _love_ anyone or anything, but _God,_ he wants to tell Lyceum that he loves them a million times over, because he means it so much that he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“I love you too,” Ly says, their words somehow even softer than River’s were, and they stare ahead at him without blinking, multicoloured eyes that are full of so much love studying every single part of River’s face. “Why do you think I hold onto you all the time?”

“I figured you were just clingy.” River smiles, reaching a hand up to play with strands of Ly’s hair, twirling them round his finger before letting them go, stroking his hand over their cheek gently. “You want attention but won’t admit it. You’re basically a cat, Lyceum.”

Ly scrunches up their nose. “I am not.”

“I’m literally petting you right now.”

“Are not.”

“You’re almost purring.”

“Am not.”

“_Lyceum._”

“_River,_” Ly mocks, sticking their tongue out with a smile, and their voice is so happy that River can’t help but laugh along with them, squeezing them tight and leaning forwards to press his face into their neck, laughing against the fabric of their hoodie. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Rude. I’m very smart.”

“You are, but you’re also an idiot.”

Ly shoves at River’s shoulder in protest, but they’re shaking with barely contained laughter as River leans against them. “Yeah, well, the same goes for you.”

“Does it?”

Ly hums. “I mean, you’re not kissing me right now, which is pretty stupid of you.”

“Then let me fix that,” River says, smiling at Ly’s noise of contentment when he kisses them again, and this time he doesn’t pull away, closing his eyes and listening as Ly starts to speak with their mouth still pressed against his.

“I don’t want to stop holding you.”

“Then don’t.”

“What if I do? ...I’m scared you’d leave, River.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Why not?”

“Believe me, Lyceum,” he whispers, and cups the back of their neck softly with a gentle hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
